Propuesta indecorosa
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Tanya es tía de Bella. Se separan y Tanya regresa 9 años después, casada. ¿Qué pasará cuando el esposo de su tía le proponga algo indecoroso a Bella? ¿Podrá resistirse? PRECAUCIÓN, TEMAS FUERTES, LEER NOTA DEL PRINCIPIO. ONE SHOT. AH ExB


**PRIMERO QUE NADA **_**LES ADVIERTO**_** QUE NO ES PARECIDO A NADA QUE HAYA ESCRITO ANTES, NO ES DULCE Y LINDO ¿OK? QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS.**

**TOCA UN TEMA ALGO DIFERENTE, Y SI SON DELICADOS EN CUANTO A ASUNTOS DE INFIDELIDAD O PEDOFILIA LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ES PARA USTEDES. POR LO DEMÁS, DISFRUTEN Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW :D**

"Vamos Bella, corre más rápido"

"Pero Tanya, si corro más rápido puedo tropezar"

Me encontraba en la calle debajo de mi casa, mi tía Tanya, diez años más grande que yo, había robado caramelos de una tienda y ahora estábamos huyendo. Tengo 8 años y ella 18, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan inmadura? Pero había una pregunta mayor que esa, ¿Por qué le había permitido tomar los caramelos?

Llegamos de milagro a la casa de mi abuela Carmen, madre de Tanya. Ella tenía otras dos hijas, Irina y Kate y por supuesto mi padre, Charlie que era el mayor. Los tres eran mayores y mucho más maduros que Tanya. Kate era mi favorita, estaba obsesionada con la limpieza, pero cuando estabas bien aseada y te comportabas ella te trataba bien. Mis padres, Charlie y Renee vivían en Forks, donde mismo que mis tías. Mi abuelo Eleazar, padre de las tres, era también muy dulce. Siempre me daba dulces y cosas. Tanya siempre me decía que me alejara de él y que nunca me quedara sola con él en la misma habitación. Tanya odiaba a su padre y nunca comprendía porque.

Llegamos a mi casa y tuve que sacar mi inhalador, correr no era bueno para una persona con asma. Tanya me miró y comenzó a reír.

"Eres patética Bella," rió un poco más y después entró en la casa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y así era siempre, ella me llevaba a lugares en los que nunca quería estar, siempre decía que quería que yo experimentara cosas de grandes para crecer más rápido, pero por lo que conocía de mis padres sabía que esto no era bueno y siempre se lo recordaba a Tanya. Cada semana salía con un chico diferente y mientras ella hacía _cosas_ con él, yo me quedaba en un rincón, callada. Si decía algo me ganaba un grito por parte del chico y una cachetada por parte de Tanya.

A pesar de todo lo que pasé con ella debo decir que se lo agradecía, me daba una idea clara de cómo no debía ser. Me daba el ejemplo que no hay que seguir. Cuando cumplió 19 sus padres la mandaron a un internado en Rockford Illinois. Eso pasó después de que la encontraran en un cuarto sucio con un hombre veinte años mayor que ella haciendo cosas indebidas y conmigo encerrada en el baño. Mis padres no se cansaron de gritarle cosas y amenazar con demandarla, a pesar de que yo les dije que había hecho nada malo.

Mi tía me agradeció que la defendiera, se despidió de mí con lágrimas, no se quería ir de ahí, de su hogar. La abracé tan fuerte como pude, pero mis padres me llevaron a otra parte. Lo último que recuerdo es a su madre llorando mientras que Tanya salía de la puerta con sus pertenencias. Su padre se enojó tanto que no habló con ella y sus hermanas solo lloraban como su madre.

Nueve años han pasado y me han avisado que mi tía regresaba y meses antes habían anunciado que se había casado. Yo hablaba con ella de vez en cuando solo por correo ya que mis padres me tenían prohibida cualquier tipo de comunicación con ella. Me había contado que conoció al amor de su vida, pero con Tanya nunca era seguro, me había dicho lo mismo veinte veces antes de él. Un mes después me dijo que se había casado. Entonces entendí que probablemente sí era el amor de su vida. Me alegraba por ella, al fin sería feliz y estaría en una familia estable. De su familia no supe mucho pues mis padres cortaron comunicación con ellos, aunque en algunas ocasiones había ido a visitarlas. Irina se había casado con Laurent y Kate con Garrett. Ambos eran buenas personas, aunque en ocasiones había encontrado a Laurent mirándome de forma extraña.

Mis tías eran mi único contacto con el mundo exterior, no era precisamente un modelo de adolecente, no era sociable y me consideraban extraña por el hecho de leer por gusto. Me consideraban una rata de laboratorio dedicada al estudio. Nunca me importó pues yo era feliz. No tenía amigos, solo uno, Jacob, él era todo lo que tenía, era dos años mayor que yo, pero nunca me importó. Éramos unidos, tanto que la gente nos consideraba pareja. La verdad que la idea de pensar en estar con Jacob de esa manera era algo tonto y él opinaba igual que yo.

Mis papás me dieron permiso de ir a la reunión familiar donde Tanya estaría y presentaría a su esposo. Mi sonrisa no se iba de mi rostro, vería a mi tía después de 9 años. Me pregunté cómo estaría, o si notaría mi cambio. De 8 a 17 años ocurren muchos cambios. Tenía que conseguir un vestido, así que fui al centro comercial, odiaba comprar pero esta vez estaba muy feliz. Entré a una tienda donde había linda ropa. Me medí algunos pero no eran de mi agrado.

Me probé un vestido azul oscuro sin tirantes y que me llegaba hasta la rodilla. No alcanzaba el seguro, así que salí y había ahí un hombre con traje. Me acerqué y él me miró extrañado.

"Buenas tardes señor, ¿podría ayudarme?" el hombre me miró extrañado y asintió. Me giré y cerró el seguro del vestido. "Gracias," le sonreí y me alejé un poco para verme en el espejo.

"Si me permite, se ve hermoso en usted, el color de su piel contrasta muy bien." Dijo el hombre que me había ayudado.

"Gracias," me sonrojé un poco, pero después pensé que quizá lo decía para que lo comprara. "¿Me podría decir el precio por favor?" Seguro que costaba una fortuna y era por eso que me decía esas cosas.

"Me encantaría señorita, pero no trabajo aquí," su voz sonó burlona. Me giré y lo fulminé con los ojos.

"Pero…pero, usted me ayudó a subir el seguro." Dije muy molesta.

"Porque usted me lo pidió, no podía dejar de ayudar a una hermosa señorita como usted. Lo que le dije del vestido es verdad." Su sonrisa era hermosa, me dejó sin aliento. Esperen, ¿a caso estaba coqueteando conmigo? Seguro que tendría unos 30 años, ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Fruncí el ceño y me fui al vestidor, indignada. Me cambié y salí de ahí, con el vestido en mano. El hombre no estaba ahí, por suerte. Pagué por el vestido y salí de la tienda. "Veo que lo compró, buena elección."

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el hermoso hombre mayor, qué estoy pensando, ¿hermoso? ¡Tenía casi el doble de mi edad! Suspiré irritada y me fui. "Espere señorita, disculpe si la insulté. De verdad, mis más sinceras disculpas."

"No importa, ahora con su permiso, me voy," comencé a caminar pero me tomó por el brazo. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por mi piel y lo miré sorprendida.

"Déjeme remediar las cosas, soy nuevo por aquí, solo estaba consiguiendo algo de ropa y usted se acercó a mí, no fue culpa mía." De acuerdo, en eso tenía razón. Rodé los ojos y asentí.

"Tiene razón," me sonrió de nuevo, esa sonrisa de lado tan irresistible.

"Tome un café conmigo y dígame su nombre dulce señorita." Dijo mientras me guiaba al comedor del centro comercial. Tomé un café con él y lo llegué a conocer más, debía admitir que me gustaba y eso era inaceptable. Era once años mayor que yo. Pero la forma en la que se expresaba y todo lo que le gustaba era lo mismo que a mí. Cuando terminamos no me pidió mi teléfono ni mi dirección. Me decepcioné un poco pues me gustaría verlo de nuevo. Cuando salí del centro comercial supe que había perdido la cabeza por completo.

"Bella relájate, solo es tu tía y su esposo," decía Jacob mientras manejaba camino a casa de mis abuelos. Jacob me acompañaba a cualquier parte, siempre. Llegamos a la ya conocida casa de mis abuelos. Nos bajamos y Jacob enganchó mi brazo con el suyo. Cuando entramos nos recibió una muy animada Kate, sonreía y nos estrechó la mano sin preocuparse si nos habíamos limpiado antes o no.

Cuando llegamos a la sala había un conjunto de personas, pude ver a mis abuelos y a Garrett, Kate y Laurent. Todos alrededor de dos personas, una pude ver que era mi tía, estaba muy cambiada pero no era para mal, la edad no le iba nada mal. Tenía su cabello largo y rubio en cascada por su frente. Su ropa era discreta…de cierta manera… de acuerdo, a quién engaño, era tan provocativa y enseñaba más de la cuenta, pero era solo como Tanya era.

De pronto miré al hombre a su lado, no podía ser posible, ese color de cabello, esos ojos, esa sonrisa ladina. El aire se fue de mis pulmones y comencé a hiperventilar. Jacob se giró para verme y lo comprendió. "Voy por tu inhalador, tú relájate." Asentí y él corrió al auto. Volvió tan pronto como se fue y me lo entregó. Aspiré profundamente y me relajé. "¿Mejor?" dijo Jacob a mi lado. Asentí.

Entonces escuché la risa de Tanya. "Bella, Bella, Bella. La misma Bella de hace nueve años pero ahora con seños," su estridente voz de campanillas sonó por la sala. "Aunque debo decir que quedo decepcionada, creí que tendrías más. Definitivamente eres hija de Renee." Me giré y Tanya me abrazó. Pude ver por sobre su hombro a Edward, el mismo hombre que había conocido en el centro comercial. Su cara estaba para fotografía y estaba segura de que la mía también.

"Tanya, tanto tiempo," fue lo único que pude decir. Edward desvió la mirada y carraspeó.

"¡Oh claro! Ven te presentaré a mi esposo, aun no me acostumbro a la palabra." Nos acercamos a Edward y él sonrió. "Edward, mi amor, te presento a mi sobrina favorita." Edward se atragantó con su bebida y miró a Tanya.

"¿Sobrina?" dijo sorprendido.

"Sí, es diez años menor que yo tontuelo." Dijo golpeando juguetonamente su hombro. "Bella, él es Edward, mi esposo," en ese momento me congelé, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía actuar como que no lo conocía? ¿O quizá decirle la verdad a Tanya? Afortunadamente Edward contestó mis dudas.

"Hola Bella, mucho gusto." Sonreí y estreché su mano. Esa estúpida corriente eléctrica de nuevo.

"¿Se conocen?" Dijo Tanya sorprendida.

"No, ¿Por qué lo dices cariño?" noté que la voz de Edward cambiaba.

"Porque yo no pronuncié su nombre." ¡Rayos! Nos descubrieron. ¡Mierda! Maldije con todo tipo de palabras.

"No amor, lo que pasa es que tú me habías hablado de ella. ¿Recuerdas? Bella esto, Bella lo otro, mi sobrina, blah blah blah. Y como me dijiste que no tenías otras sobrinas." Vaya Edward sí que pensaba rápido.

"Tienes razón cariño," si giró y lo besó, Edward le respondió pero parecía reacio a hacerlo. Carraspeé y se separaron, porque Edward se quitó.

"Tanya, quiero presentarte a alguien," dije jalando el brazo de Jacob.

"¡Aaah! La nena de papi tiene un noviecito, que dulce," dijo con voz chillona. Apretó mi mejilla y palmeó mi cabeza.

"No Tanya, Jacob no es mi novio, es solo un amigo." Jacob asintió y estiró su brazo. Tanya lo estrechó.

"Mucho gusto, Bella me ha contado mucho de usted."

"Hay por favor, no me hables de usted, me haces sentir vieja." Jacob rió y Tanya también. Yo no podía subir mi mirada del suelo y podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mí.

La velada pasó y no dije nada, no podía. Aun estaba conmocionada por lo que había pasado, no podía creer que me gustara el esposo de mi tía, me sentía como si fuera incesto. Salí para tomar aire mientras que los demás se quedaban ahí. Me relajé un poco hasta que sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Me giré y ahí estaba mí… tío. La palabra sonaba tan extraña.

"Gracias por no descubrirme," dijo volteando a ver el cielo.

"No es como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo, sin mencionar que tú actuaste así y yo solo te seguí." Edward asintió y me miró.

"Te ves hermosa esta noche, no cambio mi opinión sobre el vestido," dijo observándome de arriba abajo. Me sentí cohibida, pero halagada al mismo tiempo. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca definitivamente!

"Gracias," Desvié la mirada de sus hermosos orbes verdes. "No me dijiste que estabas casado," dije algo irritada. Era un detalle que debió agregar aparte de que estudió en Chicago.

"No creí necesario, no creí que fuera a verte de nuevo. Aunque luché por el impulso de pedirte tu número." Guardó silencio de nuevo y se meció lentamente. "No me dijiste que tenías 17 años,"

"No me preguntaste, creí que eras un pedófilo o algo,"

"Oh vamos, once años no es tanto," dijo bromeando, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Cierto, en el amor no hay edad," dije más para mí. Pero aun así me escuchó.

"Tienes razón, si lo hubiera, Celine Dion no se habría casado," Me reí con fuerza mientras él solo me miraba y sonreía. Era cierto, Celine se había casado con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, pero era irrelevante en estos momentos. La vida de la cantante no me importaba. "Lo siento, tenía que hacerte reír, tienes la risa más hermosa del mundo."

"Edward detente, te recuerdo que estás casado."

"Sí, estoy casado, más no muerto."

"¿Me estás haciendo una propuesta indecorosa?"

"Oh por favor, ¿ahora te crees Demi Moor? (se refiere a la película de "Propuesta indecorosa en la que actúa Demi Moor)" Me reí de nuevo, le gustaba el mundo del espectáculo. "¿Qué si te dijera que sí?"

"¿Que sí qué?" dije frunciendo el ceño.

"Que sí te estoy proponiendo algo indecoroso. No te voy a mentir Bella, me gustas y mucho, por lo general no soy así lo prometo. Nunca le sería infiel a mi mujer, pero algo tienes sobre mí," se acercó y yo me hice para atrás. Continuamos con este ridículo bailecito hasta que topé con la pared. Me presionó contra la pared y su pecho. "Dímelo," Susurró en mi oído, estaba comenzando a perder todos mis pensamientos coherentes, era muy intenso la emoción que me embriagaba en ese momento, quería besarlo y más que eso. Esto estaba mal. Debía alejarme, pero no quería.

"¿Qué?" logré contestar.

"¿Dime qué hechizo has puesto sobre mí bruja?" a pesar de sonar ofensivo, para mí no lo fue. Mi garganta se hizo nudo impidiéndome respirar. Necesitaba mi inhalador.

"Necesito…mi…inhalador," dije batallando demasiado. Edward se asustó un poco y después corrió a la casa. Vi a Jacob correr y darme mi inhalador. Me tranquilicé y Jacob me sonrió.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hacías afuera sola?"

"Nada, solo necesitaba aire, pero me dio un ataque, lo siento." Miré sobre su hombro y vi a Edward mirándome.

Así comenzó todo, no pude rechazar su propuesta, era demasiado tentadora. Había llegado al límite, mi vida había estado regida por reglas y buen comportamiento. Estaba cansada de que todos me consideraran una rata de laboratorio.

Todo empezó con reuniones a escondidas, nunca pasó más allá de un beso. Pero una vez, **mí** primera vez. Sí, fue en una habitación de hotel, Edward me invitó a comer, pero todo terminó ahí. Debía admitir que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero no me importaba y mucho menos me arrepentía. Edward había sido gentil, todo un caballero, dijo que mi inocencia era una de las muchas cosas que le atraían de mí.

Después de eso nuestros encuentros fueron diferentes, no solo nos besábamos o no solo salíamos juntos. Edward siempre encontraba tiempo para mí y yo siempre encontraba tiempo para él. Todo era grandioso. Jacob se preocupaba por mí, decía que había cambiado. La verdad es que no me importaba, yo lo estaba pasando en grande.

Un día en una de las tantas reuniones familiares, Edward y yo discutimos. Nadie se dio cuenta por supuesto, pero me gritó cosas que me ofendieron y me lastimaron. Le di una gran cachetada y salí de ahí echando humo por los oídos. Esa misma tarde Jacobo me confesó que me quería, que lo había hecho desde que tenía 15 años y que no podía ocultarlo más. En ese momento estaba tan enojada que mandé a Edward a la porra y acepté a Jacob. Edward intentó localizarme varias veces, pero yo no contestaba. De verdad me había lastimado.

Un día llegó Tanya a invitarme a una reunión que tendrían el próximo sábado. Se enteró de que Jacob y yo éramos novios, así que me dejó invitarlo, aunque en realidad siempre lo llevaba conmigo. Quizá sonaba feo pero era como mi perro. Era fiel y me seguía a donde quisiera.

El sábado llegó y me preparé con mis mejores armas, definitivamente no era yo misma. Mi ropa y mi forma de actuar habían cambiado. No era más la virgen María, como me llamaban en la escuela. Jacob me elogió. Subimos al auto y llegamos a casa de mis abuelos. Cuando bajamos tomé a Jacob de la mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. _Muérete de la envidia Edward Cullen_. Pensé para mí.

Cuando entré Tanya me recibió con un abrazo y también abrazó a Jacob. Edward se giró y me vio de la mano de Jacob, frunció el ceño y me fulminó con la mirada. Le sonreí triunfantemente. Saludamos a todos y podía sentir la mirada de Edward.

"Olvidé mencionar que nuestro queridísimo y pequeño Jacob al fin se animó a decirle lo que sentía a nuestra nena Bella," dijo Tanya en un tono cariñoso. Le sonreí y pude ver que Edward abría la boca asombrado. Todos me felicitaron y Jacob me abrazó. Estuve casi segura de que un gruñido salió de la garganta de Edward.

Comimos todos juntos y yo no podía dejar de sonreír, a pesar de que me sentía mal. A pesar de mi cambio seguía siendo una chiquilla tonta enamorada. Ver a Edward tratar tan cariñosamente a Tanya me dolía. Jacob puso su mano sobre mi pierna y lamenté que la corriente que sentía con Edward no pasara con él. Supongo que fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Edward. Se puso de pie bruscamente y salió de ahí. No regresó en quince minutos. Me paré con la excusa de ir al baño y caminé por el pasillo.

De pronto sentí como me jalaban a un habitación. Estaba todo oscuro, pero el cuerpo que me presionaba lo conocía muy bien como para confundirlo.

"¿Quieres matarme no es cierto?" su voz estaba ronca, de vedad estaba enojado.

"Tú fuiste quien terminó conmigo y me ofendió."

"¿Y por eso vas y te entregas al primer hombre que se te pone encima? ¿Lo nuestro no significó nada para ti?" a pesar de la escasa luz podía ver sus ojos, eran una mezcla de enojo con dolor. Me sentí mal.

"No Edward, sabes que te amo pero…" me quedé callada y desvié la mirada. Acababa de decirle que lo amaba, era verdad pero nunca se lo había dicho. Seguro que ahora creía que era una tonta enamoradiza. Tomó mi barbilla e hizo que me volviera a él.

"¿Pero qué?" dijo cenca de mi rostro, estaba comenzando a perder la cordura. Lo único que deseaba eran sus labios.

"No quiero ser plato de segunda mesa, no es muy lindo pensar que cuando vas a tu casa, después de haber estado conmigo, llegas con Tanya a hacer los mismo y que no consideras lo que le haces a mi corazón cada vez que Tanya dice lo maravilloso que haces tus tareas de esposo."

"Pues estuvo hablando de más, no he tocado a Tanya desde que tú y yo estuvimos juntos," estaba diciendo la verdad, sus ojos me lo decían. Me giré, temerosa de comenzar a llorar. "Bella," susurró en mi oído. "Mírame," bajó por mi cuello. No pude más y me giré. "También te amo," susurró antes de atacar mis labios con los suyos. Comenzamos a besarnos con todo lo que habíamos contenido en la semana, había sido mucho tiempo sin besarlo y tocarlo.

"¿Bella?" Edward se separó y dijo un 'mierda' por lo bajo. "Es Jacob," susurré.

"Lo sé, estúpido perro." Dijo enojado. Sonreí y lo besé de nuevo.

"Lo siento, fue un ataque, acababa de discutir contigo, un lapsus momentáneo." Asintió y se apartó para dejarme salir.

"Te espero en el lugar de siempre," asentí e iba a salir de la habitación pero me tomó de nuevo y me besó. "Nunca serás plato de segunda mesa, verás que dentro de dos meses estaremos juntos, tú y yo sin Tanya ni Jacob."

"En dos meses pueden ocurrir muchas cosas," le dije antes de salir a encontrarme con Jacob.

Y en efecto pasaron muchas cosas, Jacob y yo seguimos juntos, no era capaz de acabar con él tan pronto. Pero mi mayor motivo fue porque Edward había roto su promesa, había dormido con Tanya aun cuando estaba conmigo. ¿Qué como lo sabía? Pues era porque un mes después de esa noche, en la que nos reconciliamos, Tanya anunció que estaba embarazada y Edward no lo había negado. Tenía un mes sin hablar con él. Por más que me insistiera, no quería saber más de él. Me había hecho promesas falsas.

Jacob había intentado dormir conmigo muchas veces y todas esas veces lo rechacé, imposible de borrar el recuerdo de Edward de mi cabeza. Jacob se molestaba, pero la verdad es que no me importaba, de verdad amaba a Edward y quería borrarlo de mi cabeza para siempre, pero sería imposible. Solo estaba con Jacob para no sentirme sola.

Era hoy, cuando se cumplían los dos meses que Edward me había prometido, un día que me encontraba en mi habitación haciendo tarea, mi madre llegó haciendo un gran escándalo. Comenzó a hablar con palabras pegadas y no entendí absolutamente nada.

"Mamá ¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ!" grité desesperada. "Basta, habla bien que no te entiendo nada."

"De acuerdo," aspiró profundo y dejó salir el aire de golpe. "Tu abuela me acaba de llamar, me dijo que Tanya y Edward se iban a divorciar. Cuando pregunté la razón me dijo que al parecer Tanya engañaba a Edward con…con…" Se quedó callada y me miró con lástima.

"¿Con quién? Por el amor de Dios madre, no me dejes así" mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Tal vez Edward cumpliría su promesa.

"Con Jacob," lo dijo tan bajo que no estuve seguro de haberla escuchado bien.

"¿Qué?" Mi madre asintió.

"Lo siento cariño, sé que era tu novio." Entonces, respondí de una forma que no esperaba nadie, ni siquiera yo, sonreí. Sonreí como hacía un mes no lo hacía. Mi madre me miró como si tuviera diez cabezas. Pero no me quedé a explicar nada, solo salí de mi habitación y corrí. Corrí hacia el lugar donde toda la magia había sucedido, sabía que ahí estaría él. Llegué a la habitación y toqué desesperadamente. Escuché pasos y sonreí. Edward abrió la puerta y me miró atónito. No pude más, me arrojé sobre él y lo besé. Edward respondió después de un rato con el mismo entusiasmo que yo.

"Te dije que cumpliría mi promesa," dijo entre besos. Me separé y lo miré.

"Edward, ¿a caso tú sabías que Tanya te engañaba?" dije con los ojos desorbitados. Él solo sonrió y asintió. "Pero como…¿y aun así me dejaste estar con Jacob?" pregunté algo molesta.

"Por Dios Bella, no es como si tuviera opción, no me dejaste explicar nada. No sabía quién era, pero sabía que me engañaba, lo supe desde que quedó embarazada. Mejor dicho desde antes, desde que dejé de complacerla. Tanya es bastante predecible. Entonces supe que si dentro de dos meses no los descubría, ella sola me lo diría. Por eso es que te dije dos meses. Pero cuando anunció que estaba embarazada y la verdad es que no podía reclamar nada porque una noche, solo una noche, me drogó con algo y digamos que no recuerdo mucho de esa noche. Pero supuse que era porque sabía que estaba embarazada. Y luego ayer, cuando regresaba del trabajo, entré a mi habitación y los vi. Fue la escena más graciosa en toda mi vida. Comencé a reír y Tanya no lo entendió. Lo primero que hice fue correr a la casa de mis suegros y decirles que me divorciaba, sabía que Carmen no se quedaría callada y que de una manera u otra te enterarías. Y vine aquí a esperar, me sorprendió verte porque esperaba al repartidor de pizza."

"No entiendo qué tiene que ver que estuviera embarazada," dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Tontuela, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste por qué no usaba protección cuando estábamos juntos?" Tenía razón, no me había puesto a considerarlo. Negué con la cabeza y Edward sonrió. "Soy estéril Bella, no puedo tener hijos. Tanya no lo sabía." Me quedé pasmada y mi quijada se cayó.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?"

"En la preparatoria y la universidad jugaba futbol, en una ocasión me golpearon tan fuerte que me dejaron estéril y no me importó pues la paleta sabe mejor sin envoltura," mi guiño un ojo y reí.

"Eres un pervertido Edward Cullen," dije mientras lo jalaba a la cama.

"Y a ti te encanta," dijo antes de besarme y que cayéramos en la cama.

-

Lo días que siguieron fueron grandiosos. Primero fue revelarles a todos sobre nuestro amorío, claro que mentimos diciendo que comenzamos un mes antes que supiéramos que Tanya estaba embarazada y en cuanto lo supimos terminamos todo. La familia lo comprendió, excepto mis padres que siempre habían estado en contra de las relaciones con gran diferencia de edades. Pero no me importó, en unos meses sería mayor de edad y me iría con Edward a Chicago.

Después vino la parte de que Tanya viera a Edward por primera vez desde que los había visto a ella y a Jacob. Esa parte fue algo triste.

Nos encontrábamos en casa de los padres de Tanya cuando llegó ella, vio a Edward tomándome por la cintura y comenzó a insultarme, cosas como perra, zorra, golfa. Todo tipo de sinónimos que su significado fuera 'cualquiera', incluso aprendí una nueva, 'meretriz' que significa prostituta, pero ella lo acompañó con un 'barata', me reí de esa porque no la conocía. Después el alcohol que traía en la sangre le revolvió el estómago y vomitó. Comenzó a llorar y tomó a Edward por el pantalón.

"Por favor Edward, tienes que perdonarme. Tú no lo entiendes. He sufrido tanto." Pude notar que sus lágrimas no eran falsas y me sentí un poco mal. Solo un poco.

"Tanya, es suficiente, amo a Bella." Ella lloró con más fuerza.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor, Edward… es solo que…que…no lo entiendes, mi vida es un completo caos a causa de…" buscó por la habitación a quien culpar, o eso creí. "¡A él!" todos seguimos la dirección de su dedo y apuntaba a su padre. Eleazar tenía cara de susto. "Sí señores y señoras, toda mi vida quedó arruinada cuando mi propio padre abusó de mí. Es por eso que me acostaba con todos los que me ponían adelante. Es por él que me valió un comido lo que hiciera. Es por él que odié la vida, intenté tantas veces acabar con ella, pero no tuve la valentía necesaria." Se puso de pie y caminó a su padre. "¿Lo recuerdas _papito_?" dijo la palabra 'papito' como si fuera una grosería. "Tienes que recordar cómo te escabullías a mi cama todas las noches hasta que cumplí 13 años y fui muy grande para ti. Entonces llegó Bella, la linda, tímida y hermosa Bella. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sus padres te la encargaban y yo juré por mi vida que jamás pondrías una mano sobre ella. Ella no sería víctima de alguien tan vil y asqueroso como tú."

En ese momento todo se aclaró. La actitud de Tanya, las advertencias que me hacía sobre mi abuelo, el comportamiento de mi abuelo conmigo. Me dieron ganas de vomitar y comencé a temblar. Edward me abrazó y escondió mi cara en su pecho. "Calma, calma nena," me susurraba delicadamente.

Todo acabó en desastre, o más o menos. Tanya se convulsionó y murió ahí mismo mientras yo tomaba su mano. Antes de que muriera le agradecí infinitamente por lo que había hecho. Mientras todo se descontrolaba a mí alrededor ella me miró y sonrió. Supe entonces que había encontrado la paz que había buscado por tanto tiempo. Lloré sobre su cuerpo sin vida hasta que Edward me tomó en brazos y me consoló.

Eleazar fue acusado no solo por su hija sino por otras jóvenes y niñas del vecindario. Lograron meterlo a la cárcel, cadena perpetua sin derecho a fianza. Todo quedó arreglado, excepto para su familia. Carmen había perdido una hija y un esposo, un esposo al que resultó no conocer. Kate e Irina perdieron a una hermana y a un padre, el cual odiaron en el momento en el que supieron que lo que Tanya decía era verdad.

Edward y yo nos casamos años después, cuando terminé mi carrera. Adoptamos a una pequeña niña llamada Vanessa. Era la niña más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. No entendía como su madre la había abandonado.

El resto de mi vida fue felicidad y amor, mucho amor. A pesar de la diferencia de edad todo marchó de maravilla, incluso mejor que algunas parejas que eran de edades no tan separadas. El único problema fue que Edward se fue primero que yo, dejándome sola en el mundo. Bueno, no precisamente, tenía a mi hija y nietos, pero el lugar de Edward nunca sería reemplazado por absolutamente nadie. Era la mitad de mi corazón, de mi alma, de mi todo.

**SI ALGUIEN SE SINTIÓ OFENDIDO POR LO DE LA DIFERENCIA DE EDADES ME DISCULPO, ES SOLO QUE SOY MUY ESCRUPULOSA EN ESE APECTO, NO TENGO NADA CONTRA LAS PAREJAS CON DIFERENCIA DE EDADES, SOY SOLO YO.**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR!!**


End file.
